Parties and Bets: Special Edition
by Author-chan
Summary: Start with a party. Add a game of poker. Then throw in a confused Sakura, a Terminator Touya, a doomed Chinese boy, an evil magician with a plan, and a couple of inocent bystanders, what do you get? Read to find out!
1. Setting a Trap

Author-chan's notes: **KONNICHI WA, MINNA-SAN!!! **Due to popular demand, the special edition of "Parties and Bets" has come to a Fanfiction.net near you!!! I want to thank all the people showed their support and made this fic possible. *Hugs all the people who reviewed/will review* Just to let you know, this fic is dedicated to you guys!!!!!!!

*Disclaimer- Card Captor Sakura belongs to the ladies of Clamp. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them.

Parties and Bets: Special Edition

(Chapter One: Setting a Trap)

At school

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Sakura said cheerfully as walked into the classroom. It was a bright Tuesday morning and Sakura Kinomoto was in high spirits as usual. 

"Morning, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called back. Sakura grinned and sat down at her desk. 

"Are you coming to my party today, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked, "Your mother allowed you to have a party on a school night?"

"Yep!" Tomoyo said, "I promised her it wouldn't go on for too long, and that all the guests would be home by dark."

"I'm not quite sure if Onii-chan will let me come," Sakura sighed, "With Otou-san out of town giving lectures in a few of the colleges, Onii-chan is in charge."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, "I'm sure we can persuade Touya-san to yet you come."

"I'm not sure…" Sakura began.

"A certain Syaoran Li will be there," Tomoyo said slyly.

"HOEEEEEEE!!!" Sakura yelped, blushing beet-red, "I'LL BE THERE!!!" Although Sakura and Syaoran had been going out for years, (AN: The CCS gang is around fifteen at this point) both of the teens still blushed around each other. Ah, young love! As Tomoyo would say, they're so cute towards each other! ^_^

***

At lunchtime

"So cute relative, are you going to Tomoyo's party?" Eriol asked. Eriol had pulled aside Syaoran when the lunch bell rang to ask him a few questions.

"Are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course," Clow's reincarnation replied.

"Then I'm _not_!" the Chinese boy declared.

"Too bad, cute relative," Eriol shrugged, "Especially since my half daughter was looking forward in seeing you there."

"Eh?" Syaoran blinked, "Sakura is coming?"

"Hai," the other magician nodded, "It's a pity that I'll have to tell her that you won't be coming. She'll be so disappointed." Eriol moved as if to walk off.

"WAIT!!!" Syaoran cried, "I'LL COME!!!"

Eriol grinned, "I knew you would see reason sooner or later."

***

At Eriol's house: after school

"So master, is everything going as planned?" Spinel Sun asked.

"Indeed," Eriol said, "My cute relative will never know what hit him…"

Author-chan's notes: Short chapter, I know. But never fear! All the juicy evil plots will appear soon! 

P.S. Please R+R!!! (no flames please)


	2. Gaki Hunting

Author-chan's notes: *bouncing around looking very happy* **HI EVERYONE!!!** I've been listening to my Card Captor Sakura CD, and it's been putting me in a very, VERY happy and hyper mood!!! Forget coffee people, CCS music is the way to get energy!!!

*Disclaimer- I don't own CCS. But I do own a CD, several CCS posters, and many pictures featuring Eriol-kun!!!!

Parties and Bets: Special Edition

(Chapter Two: Gaki Hunting)

At Sakura's house

Sakura was in her room, trying to figure out what she should wear to the party. However, things weren't working out for the teenaged Card Mistress…

"Should I wear the black skirt with the pink tank top, or the denim skirt with the green turtleneck?" Sakura thought out loud, "Or maybe I should wear the short red dress with the spaghetti straps? No, that's not right. Maybe I should wear the sky blue strapless dress? Hoe! This is hard!" You understand, Sakura went through this every time she had a date with Syaoran. Of course Syaoran didn't mind what Sakura wore. She would always look like a goddess in his eyes. Kero was downstairs raiding the fridge, so he didn't hear her fuss over her clothes.

But at last, Sakura found her outfit. She wore a black skirt with blue wave patterns on the bottom. Sakura also wore a sleeveless sky blue turtleneck, and she put matching ribbons in her hair. (AN: I was listening to "Blue as the Sky" when I thought up this outfit. Normally I would have Sakura wear something pink or green, but when I was listening to song, I just couldn't resist! In case you're wondering, "Blue as the Sky" is a really pretty song from the 2nd CCS movie.)

As soon as she was finished dressing, Sakura rushed downstairs, only to be met by Touya and Yukito. 

"Hey kaiju!" Touya said, grinning at his sister.

"I am NOT a monster!!!" Sakura shrieked, stepping on his foot. Touya yelped in pain, as he quickly rubbed his foot. 

"Only monsters would step on people's feet," Touya muttered under his breath.

"Sister complex," Yukito teased Touya.

"Shut up, Yuki," Touya growled.

"Well, I have to be going, so I'll see you two later!" Sakura said cheerfully, as she headed towards the door. But then Touya blocked her path.

"Hold it, kaiju," Touya ordered, "Where are you going? It better not be on a date with the gaki!"

"Syaoran is not a brat!" Sakura yelled, defending her boyfriend.

"Ah ha!" Touya cried triumphantly, "You _are _going on a date with him!"

"Actually, I'm going to a party at Tomoyo's house," Sakura said truthfully, "Tomoyo-chan invited all of her friends. I already told her that I would be coming."

"Oh," Touya blinked, "Well, since you're just going to Tomoyo's house I guess that's okay…"

"Thanks, Onii-chan!" Sakura squealed hugging him, "You're the best!" The happy girl practically skipped out the door.

"You're such a nice brother," Yukito complimented.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" the dark-haired boy growled. Yukito laughed.

"What's going on?" the pair turned to see Kero float in. 

"Sakura-san just left to go to a party at Tomoyo's house," Yukito answered.

"Okey-dokey," Kero said, as he flew up to Sakura's room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kero screamed. Yukito and Touya rushed upstairs to see what had frightened the Sun Guardian.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Touya shrieked, when he saw his sister's room. The room was a mess: outfits were scattered everywhere, and Sakura's hair ribbons were tossed all over the dresser. When clothes were scattered everywhere, someone obviously was trying to find something nice to wear. And the only time Sakura would mess her room this much looking for an outfit was when…

"SHE'S GOING TO SEE THE GAKI!!!!" Kero and Touya shrieked.

"Now calm down, you two, you're over reacting," Yukito soothed, "Sakura-san went to a party at Tomoyo's house. You know Sakura would never lie directly to your face To-ya. When Sakura-san lies, she stammers, and she didn't stammer once."

"You're right, Yuki," Touya said, calming down, "She's just at Tomoyo's party. The party where Tomoyo invited all of her friends…"

"Wait a second," Kero said, "Isn't the brat one of Tomoyo's friends?" There was a moment of silence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" 

***

A few minutes later

"Flashlight."

"Check."

"Rope."

"Check."

"Aren't you two overreacting?" Yukito asked.

"NO!" Kero and Touya snapped. Yukito "sweat dropped". 

Touya had put on camouflage pants, jacket, and hat. He had even put on army boots, and was now painting his face with the camouflage paints the army use. Touya looked exactly like a soldier ready for a mission. Yukito didn't even want to know where Touya had gotten all this stuff. Yukito was glad, however, that Touya didn't purchase a gun when he had gotten his army gear. Kero, being small, didn't have to put on camouflage: he fitted perfectly fine in Touya's pocket. 

Touya and Kero were packing everything they needed to make sure that the gaki was restrained and kept away from their little sister/Mistress. They did this every time Sakura went on a date with Syaoran. Luckily for Syaoran, the overprotective big brother and Guardian didn't always find him and Sakura. But this time he might not be so lucky…

"Bullhorn," Touya said, continuing with his list.

"Check," Kero confirmed.

"Barbed wire."

"Barbed wire?!" Yukito exclaimed.

"Check," Kero said, not paying attention to the silver-haired young man.

"Tranquilizer gun. Tranquilizer darts."

"Check, and double check."

"You two need to calm down. Li-san won't hurt Sakura-san," Yukito said.

"Whatever," the other two replied.

"Let's bag us a gaki," Touya growled, grabbing the tranquilizer gun, and loading it. (AN: Think Terminator, and you got Touya.)

***

Tomoyo's house: the party

"AH-CHOO!" Syaoran sneezed.

"Are you alright, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, concern shinning in her emerald eyes, "I hope you're not catching a cold."

"I'm fine," Syaoran said, "Someone is probably talking about me."

"I wonder who," Tomoyo said. Besides Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Naoko had attended the party. 

"I hope it's not Touya or Kero," Syaoran growled, "The last time those two broke up my date with Sakura I ended up tied and left on the steps of a shrine! And I was half-deaf for a week too! What were they thinking, yelling through a bullhorn straight into my ear?! And I don't even want to _think_ about the two tranquilizer darts they left in my butt!"

"Oh my!" Rika blinked, "Talk about protective!"

"Hey Sakura-san, who's Kero?" Chiharu asked.

"H-he's just a friend," Sakura stammered, "sweat dropping".

"A 'he', hmm?" Naoko said slyly, "Is he single?"

"Sort of…" Sakura began.

"When can I meet him?" Naoko asked, excited.

"WHAT?!" Sakura cried.

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan!" Naoko said, "You have Li-kun, Tomoyo-chan has Eriol-kun, Rika-chan has Terada-sensei, and Chiharu-chan has Yamazaki-kun. I don't have a boyfriend yet. Maybe this Kero guy is the one for me."

"Trust me Naoko-san, the stuffed animal is not your type," Syaoran said dryly. 

"'Stuffed animal'?" Naoko blinked.

"Don't ask," Sakura sighed.

Author-chan's notes: Yay! I'm finished with the second chapter!!! The third chapter hopefully will be coming out very soon!!! Please R+R (no flames though, flames are bad for the author's and the fic's health!)


	3. Follow the Leader

Author-chan's notes: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, MINNA-SAN!!! You're all so wonderful giving so much support! I'm honored! 

A few reviewers asked me where was chapter three, 'cause of FF.net it said that I had 3 chapters when I only had two. I think I did something wrong when I uploaded the story the first time, and FF.net thought I uploaded another chapter when I didn't. Oh well. Anyway here is the _REAL_ chapter three! Enjoy!!!

*Disclaimer- Ahem! May I have your attention, please! I am Author-chan, the insane fanfic author who is obsessed with anime, kitty-ears, sweets, and Eriol-kun! And although I would LOVE to own CCS, I don't. I do in my dreams, but not in real life. *cries*

Parties and Bets: Special Edition

(Chapter Three: Follow the Leader)

Eriol's House

Nakuru Akizuki was bored. Her (or is it his? or its?) master was away from home, attending a party at Tomoyo-chan's house. Nakuru tried not to think about what was happening at the party. Of course, she wasn't succeeding. 

"They're probably having cake right around now," Nakuru muttered to herself, "Or maybe they're playing a game. It's probably Spin the Bottle. Oh, what I'd give to play Spin the Bottle with my Touya-kun!!!" 

"Can you be quiet Nakuru, I'm trying to read here," Spinel Sun muttered from his place on the couch.

"Is that all you do, Suppi-chan?" Nakuru asked, "Read? How boring!"

"What do you know about reading?" Suppi shot back, "You haven't picked up a book in your entire life! And why do you insist in calling me Suppi?"

"Because it's cute!" Nakuru cooed.

"The name is demeaning," Suppi said with a glare directed towards his fellow Guardian. 

"Shows what you know," Nakuru huffed, "You wouldn't know cute-ness if it hit you on the head and did a lap dance for you!"

"Well at least I'm not a magical mistake like you!" Suppi hissed.

"Why you!" Nakuru began.

"GAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" a voice outside yelled.

"To-ya! Stop!!!" came another voice.

"I say we roast the gaki!!! Muhahahahahahaha!!!!" cried a third voice.

"Suppi-chan?" Nakuru began.

"My name is NOT Suppi-chan!!!" Suppi yelled. 

"Whatever. But those people outside… One of them is my precious Touya-kun!" Nakuru squealed, stars appearing in her eyes, "Come on, Suppi-chan! Let's go out to meet my Touya-kun!!!!"

"I am NOT Suppi!!!" Suppi yelped. But Nakuru paid no attention to the Sun Guardian. Grabbing Spinel in one hand and her coat in the other, Eriol's Moon Guardian speed out the door.

"I'm coming, Touya-kun!!!" Nakuru cried, "I'M COMING!!!"

***

Back with Touya, Kero, and Yukito

"When I get my hands on that gaki, I'm going to kill him!" Touya snarled.

"Yeah!" agreed Kero, who was flying beside Touya.

"You two are overreacting," Yukito said again. He was in front of the two enraged males, walking backwards so he was able to face them. He was still trying to calm them down with no success yet.

"WE ARE NOT OVERREACTING!!!" Touya and Kero yelled. Yukito sweatdropped. 

"TOUYA-KUN!!!" a voice yelled nearby. The group stopped in their tracks, and Touya paled.

"Please tell me I didn't hear Akizuki's voice just then," Touya whispered.

"Um…" Yukito began.

"TOUYA-KUN!!!" Nakuru yelled again as she jumped onto Touya's back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ack!" Touya gasped. Nakuru laughed.

"Oh Touya-kun!!! I've missed you SO much!!!" Nakuru cried, holding Touya harder.

"Um, Akizuki-san, you're cutting off To-ya's air supply," Yukito said, trying to gently pry Nakuru off the dark-haired young man, "Look, he's turning red in the face."

"Can't you tell when someone is blushing, Tsukishiro-san?" Nakuru said as she held Touya even harder, "He's just happy to see me!"

"K-Kero! Tranquilizer!" Touya gasped.

"Got it!" Kero chirped, pulling out one of the extra tranquilizer darts. (AN: Kero isn't using the gun because since he's in what Syaoran calls "stuffed animal form" he can't even pick up the giant weapon.) Kero stuck the dart into the flesh of Nakuru's arm. As soon as the dart was in her body, Nakuru fell fast asleep. Touya pulled her arms off of him, and let her body fall to the ground in an undignified heap. 

"Was that necessary, To-ya?" Yukito asked, bending over Nakuru's slumbering form, and pulling out the dart, "I'm sure she would have gotten off if you asked her politely."

"Whatever you say, Yuki," Touya muttered rubbing his neck, "Look, you stay here and take care of Akizuki while Kero and I get down to business."

"To-ya!" Yukito cried, "Don't go off and kill Li-san please. Because whether you like it or not, Sakura-san loves him, and she'll cry if he dies."

"Fine," Touya sighed, "I won't kill him."

"Good!" Yukito chirped, giving Touya a 100wat smile. 

"Come on Kero," Touya muttered, "Let's go." Kero sighed, but didn't argue as he turned into his true form. Touya climbed onto the Guardian's back, and the two flew out of sight. When they were out of Yukito's hearing range, Kero addressed Touya.

"Why did you tell the Snow Bunny that we're going to leave the gaki alone?" Kero asked. The corners of Touya's mouth quirked up in a small smile.

"I never said anything about leaving the gaki _alone_," Touya pointed out, "I just promised I wouldn't kill him. But I never said anything about not _torturing _him."

"I like the way you think!" Kero grinned, "So what are we going to do to torture the gaki this time?"

"Well, we did pack barbed wire," Touya began, a slightly evil smirk appearing on his lips. 

"Oooh! Aaah!" Kero said, grinning just as evilly as Touya.

"Come on! We better speed it up if we're going to make it to Tomoyo's house on time!" Touya yelled.

***

Back with Yukito and Nakuru

"Akizuki-san? Are you awake yet?" Yukito asked, shaking Nakuru gently. When she didn't respond, Yukito sighed.

"What happened?" a new voice asked, causing Yukito jump. Suppi poked his head out of Nakuru's pocket and looked at Yukito.

"Spinel-san! You scared me!" Yukito gasped, looking down at the little Guardian. Suppi flew out of Nakuru's pocket and hovered in front of Yukito's face.

"So what happened?" Suppi asked, his little paws on his hips.

"Akizuki-san was holding onto To-ya too hard so To-ya asked Cerberus to stick a tranquilizer dart in her," Yukito explained, "She's been out for about a minute."

"Then Nakuru should wake up soon," Suppi said, "Drugs and tranquilizers usually don't last very long on Guardians. The only drug I know that has a lasting affect on Guardians is caffeine." 

"Ah!" Yukito nodded, "So that's why Akizuki-san is so obsessed with her chocolate mochas. She's addicted!" Suppi nodded mournfully. (AN: We all know that both Kero and Suppi are addicted to sugar, but since sugar isn't a drug, I'm not counting it as one.)

"Uh," Nakuru moaned from the ground. She sat up and slowly blinked her eyes.

"See?" Suppi said, pointing to Eriol's Moon Guardian, "I told you she would wake up soon!"

"Akizuki-san!" Yukito cried, helping her stand up, "Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine," Nakuru said. Then flames appeared in her eyes, "Ooh! That Cerberus! When I get my hands on him, I'm going to wring his neck like a towel! How dare he get between me and my precious Touya-kun!!!" With that, Nakuru turned into her true form, Ruby Moon, and speed off to catch Kero-chan and "her precious Touya-kun".

"Akizuki-san! Wait!" Yukito cried, waving his arms in the air, "You're going the wrong way! That's the way to Tomoyo-san's house! Cerberus and To-ya went home!"

"I don't think she heard you," Suppi pointed out. 

"It looks like I'll have to stop her before she crashes Tomoyo-san's party," Yukito sighed. Then he turned into Yue and flew up into the air after Ruby Moon.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Suppi cried as he turned into his true form and followed after Yue.

Author-chan's notes: Hmm. Touya and Kero are going after Syaoran and Sakura, Nakuru/Ruby Moon is going after Touya and Kero, and Yukito/Yue and Suppi are following Nakuru/Ruby Moon! Oh dear! It's like a big game of "Follow the Leader". So what's going to happen next? So many questions! Will Touya and Kero catch Syaoran? Will Nakuru catch Touya and Kero? Will Suppi and Yukito catch Nakuru?! Is Syaoran doomed? Will Eriol ever reveal his evil plan from chapter one? And what _is_ Touya and Kero going to do with barbed wire? Find out in the next installments of "Parties and Bets: Special Edition"!!!!


	4. Evil Laughter

Author-chan's notes: **I'M SO HAPPY!!!!! **So many people reviewed this story! Thanks for the support, everyone! Please enjoy chapter four.

*Disclaimer- Due to the fact that life is unfair, I don't own Card Captor Sakura. *sobs*

Parties and Bets: Special Edition

(Chapter Four: Evil Laughter)

Tomoyo's house; the Party

"Tomoyo-san?" Eriol began, touching Tomoyo's arm gently, "May I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

"Of course, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said, leading him out of the room and into the hallway.

"Everything is going as planned," Eriol said when they where alone, "I want to thank you for cooperating with me."

"It was no problem," Tomoyo chirped, "But…"

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-san," Eriol laughed, "I shall keep my end of the bargain. Of course, before I do, I'll have some fun with my cute relative."

"Well considering what you're crowning achievement is going to be, I'm not worried at all," Tomoyo smiled as stars appeared in her eyes, "It's going to be so much fun!!! I can't wait to catch Sakura-chan's reaction on film! She's going to be SO surprised!!!"

"Not as surprised as my cute relative," Eriol said with a smile, "But I think there will be others that are going to be more surprised than either Sakura or Syaoran."

"You mean Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, and Yamazaki-kun," Tomoyo nodded, "I believe you're right. But I think they can handle it."

"Of course they can handle it!" Eriol said with confidence, "If they couldn't they would not be here."

"Do you think we should tell Terada-sensei?" Tomoyo asked, "After all, he _is_ going to play a major role later on in our plan."

"I shall personally tell Terada-sensei everything," Eriol said smoothly, "But only _after_ he's done his part."

"He'll faint," Tomoyo predicted. 

"Don't be so negative, Tomoyo-san," Eriol retorted, "He's going to faint, have a heart-attack, _and_ babble like a brook for hours on end."

"And you call _me _negative," Tomoyo laughed, "Come on, let's go back to the party; the rest of our guests will arrive soon." 

"Just one moment, Tomoyo-san," Eriol said. Then, making sure that no one else was watching, Eriol released his staff.

"O Key that hides the powers of darkness,  
Reveal thy true form before me!  
Thus I, Eriol, by our contract,  
Commands you to,  
RELEASE!!!"

Swinging his staff around in a small circle, Eriol cast a brief spell.

"That should do it," Eriol said with a satisfied smile.

"What did you do, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"A simple spell," Eriol replied smoothly, "Whoever is in this house will project no living aura except my cute relative. So that means if any magician decided to scan for the auras of living beings, they would think that the only one in this house was Syaoran."

"So this is another part of your plan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course, my dear Tomoyo-san," Eriol said smugly. 

***

Back with Touya and Kero

"Are we almost there?" Touya asked the Guardian.

"Just a few more minutes, and the gaki is ours! Muhahahahahahaha!!!!" Kero roared. 

***

Back with Ruby Moon/Naraku

"Soon I'll be with my precious Touya-kun!" Ruby Moon said to herself, "And then I'll take my revenge on Cerberus for separating me from my man! Muhahahahahahaha!!!!" 

***

Back with Spinel Sun and Yue/Yukito

"We have to go faster or else Ruby Moon will wreck the party," Yue told Spinel, "I doubt Sakura-sama will be pleased with Ruby Moon interrupting."

"Not to mention Eriol-sama," Spinel agreed, "It will not be a good day for anyone if we have the two most powerful magicians angry."

"True," Yue agreed, "And let us not forget the Li boy. Syaoran's powers have increased greatly. He too could do damage when in a bad mood."

"Then let's catch that crazed pink-haired freak!" Suppi roared, "Muhahahahahahaha!!!!" 

"Why did you just laugh evilly?" Yue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Suppi admitted, "It just, fitted right in the pattern, I guess."

"What pattern?" Yue asked.

"I really don't know," Suppi said. (AN: But of course _we _know. Muhahahahahahaha!!!)

***

Back at the Party

"Okay, time for the cake!" Tomoyo chirped cheerfully.

"But, Tomoyo-chan, where's the cake?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it must still be in the kitchen," Tomoyo said, "Sakura-chan, will you come with me to get it?"

"Sure!" Sakura smiled. She didn't notice the wink that passed between Tomoyo and Eriol as they left the room. But Syaoran did. 

"Alright, you evil magician," Syaoran hissed in Eriol's ear so that the others left in the room didn't hear him, "You and Tomoyo are up to something, and I want you to spill it."

"What ever do you mean, cute relative?" Eriol asked innocently.

"Cut it out with the 'I'm a cute good little magician that can't and won't do anything bad' looks, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran snapped, "You're the world's most twisted magician, and you know it! Now spill!"

"Did you know that you're not only cute, you're smart too!" Eriol grinned patting Syaoran's cheek, "But all good things happen to those who wait, so you're going to have to wait, cute relative."

"I hate you, you know that," Syaoran snarled, glaring at half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Eriol simply smiled.

"You're so nice, cute relative."

***

Back with Touya and Kero 

"There it is, Cerberus," Touya breathed, looking at Tomoyo's house, "In that structure of brick is the gaki."

"Yeah!" Kero yelled, "Let's get him!"

"Wait a second, Kero," Touya said, "We can't just barge in there. If we charge into the wrong room, than the gaki will probably hear us, and he'll be able to get away. So we need to scan the house for the exact location of the gaki." 

"That's more your department then mine, partner," Kero pointed out. Yue had given back Touya his powers because Sakura had grown powerful enough to support him on her own magic. So Touya had his powers to see auras and ghosts back, but that's not all. Over time, Touya's powers had gotten stronger, and he now could even use defensive and offensive magic. He could create barriers similar to the Shield Card and could blast apart things with his magic. Touya found his new powers very helpful, while Syaoran wished Touya were back in his magic-less state.

"Okay," Touya said after a few moments of scanning for Syaoran's aura, "The brat's in that room. The one with the really big window."

"Let's go!" Kero yelled as he flew towards the window. Neither Touya nor Kero noticed that they didn't feel anyone else's aura except for Syaoran's. If they did, they might have figured out that they were playing right into Eriol's plan…

Author-chan's notes: Ooooooo! Cliffhanger! I gave Touya back his powers 'cause it's more fun that way. Eriol's plan is going to become clearer soon, so just wait. But I'll give you a hint: Eriol's plan has more than one part to it. If fact you can say that he has _several_ plans up his sleeve… 


	5. Lions and Pathers with Wings, Oh My!

Author-chan's notes: **I'M BAAAAAACK!!!!** Here's chapter five!

*Disclaimer- *Reader sees Author-chan eating a Popsicle. On the table in front of Author-chan is a placard that says: AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN CCS BUT DOES OWN THE POPSICLE THANK YOU FOR LISTENING* 

Parties and Bets: Special Edition

(Chapter Five: Lions and Panthers with Wings, Oh My!)

Meanwhile back at the Party

"I hope Tomoyo and Sakura get back soon with the cake," Rika told Naoko, "Tomoyo and Eriol always bake the best cakes, and Tomoyo-chan told me that they had baked the cake together."

"How sweet," Naoko said dreamily, "Boyfriend and girlfriend, baking a cake together, and having quality time with each other. I wish I had a boyfriend!"

"Don't worry, you'll get one," Chiharu soothed. Suddenly Yamazaki popped out of nowhere

"Did you know that the term boyfriend and girlfriend were first invented in France because of a powerful magician?" Yamazaki said, "The magician was very lonely so he put an add in the newspaper saying that he was looking for a friend. But the newspaper printer accidentally put the word 'girl' in front of friend. So the only people that answered the magician's add were girls. The magician found a girl that he really liked, and she said that since he was looking for a girlfriend, she must have been looking for a boyfriend. So the magician, liking her new terms, waved his magic wand and placed both words in the dictionary forever and ever."

"Really?" Syaoran asked, coming over.

"NO!" Chiharu yelled, "He's lying again!!!"

"Why do you say that, Chiharu-san?" Eriol asked gently as he joined the conversation, "I know that story myself. In fact, the magician is very well known."

"Oh?" Syaoran asked, "Was that magician's name Clow Reed?"

"His name was Merlin," Eriol said, as if Syaoran hadn't spoken.

"As in the Merlin from the tales of King Arthur?" Naoko said.

"The same," Eriol agreed. 

"Hey, Li-kun," Rika began, "Who was that 'Clow Reed' guy you mentioned? Eriol-kun said that the magician he was talking about was well known. I never heard stories about Clow Reed when I was young."

"Yeah, Li-kun!" Yamazaki pitched in, "Tell us a story about Clow Reed."

"W-what?" Syaoran sputtered, "You want _me_ to tell you about Clow Reed?" Everyone nodded.

"Come on, Li-kun, it'll be fun!" Naoko said, "I love good stories. Especially ones with magic in them!"

"Hiiragizawa, why don't you do it?" Syaoran asked, looking at Clow Reed's reincarnation, "You know more about Clow Reed then I do!"

"Whatever do you mean, Li-san?" Eriol asked, giving Syaoran an innocent look, "You should know a lot about Clow Reed. After all, he is _your_ ancestor."

"Really, Li-kun?" Naoko asked, "That must be so cool! Having a magician in the family! That is SO neat!"

"It's not as great as you think it is, Naoko-san," Syaoran muttered, flashing a glare at Eriol. Eriol smiled back. 

"Well, start the story," Eriol urged, grinning at his 'cute relative'. Syaoran growled.

"Well, um," Syaoran started, "Clow Reed lived hundreds of years ago in England."

"So Clow Reed lived a long time ago, ne?" Chiharu mused, "I guess that means that he's dead now."

"I wish," Syaoran muttered under his breath. 

"What was that, Li-kun?" Chiharu asked.

"Nothing!" Syaoran said quickly, "Um, why don't we look out the window? It gives a nice view of Tomoyo's garden."

"You're stalling, Li-kun," Rika observed.

"Maybe he is," Eriol agreed, "But let's look out the window anyway. I'm _sure_ we'll see something worth our time."

"Alright," Rika sighed. All of them went to the window and looked out. 

"All I see is Tomoyo's roses," Chiharu said, "And we've all seen them plenty of times before."

"C-Chiharu?" Yamazaki sputtered, "There's a soldier riding a winged lion out there!"

"Stop lying, Yamazaki!" Chiharu snapped.

"He isn't lying, Chiharu-chan," Rika said, turning pale, "Look at the sky!"

"Oh my!!!!" Chiharu shrieked when she saw Touya and Kero charging at them.

"Quickly! Everyone, find cover!" Syaoran ordered. Eriol hustled everyone to a safe place behind a couch that was located away from the window. Syaoran in the meantime stood his ground and glared at the coming figures of Touya and Kero.

"Is Li-kun nuts?!" Chiharu asked shrilly, poking her head over the couch to see better, "There is a _soldier_ riding a _winged lion_!!! How can Li-kun defeat them?"

"He won't" Eriol said calmly.

"You mean he's going to die?!" Naoko cried, "We've go to help him!"

"No, we don't," Eriol said coolly, giving Naoko a level stare, "Li-san can defend himself. Besides what can _you_ do against a soldier and a winged lion?"

"Nothing, I guess," Naoko admitted, "But you said Li-kun wouldn't defeat them!"

"And they won't defeat him," Eriol said calmly, "It's going to be a stalemate of sorts."

"But can't we help him?" Rika asked. Eriol didn't reply but instead he pulled out a video recorder out of nowhere and then began videotaping Syaoran.

"What are you doing?" Rika asked.

"I think Tomoyo would love to have a video of what is going to happen," Eriol replied, "But since she is not here, I'll videotape it for her."

"Um, okay," Rika blinked.

"Why don't you all peek over the couch so you'll be able to see what happens?" Eriol suggested. 

"Okay!" Naoko chirped, "Li-kun looks so brave and strong standing his ground. *sigh* Sakura-chan is SO lucky to have him as a boyfriend!" Everyone sweat dropped.

****

*CRASH!!!* The window shattered to pieces as Touya and Kero flew through the glass. Syaoran had hold up his arm to avoid getting his face cut (the others were too far away to get cut by the glass, but they could still see and hear everything). 

"We have to help Li-kun!" Chiharu hissed to the others, "Look, he's already bleeding!"

"Chiharu-san," Eriol began, "If you try to do something foolish like that, you'll only get in Li-san's way. Most likely you'll get killed. Besides, didn't Li-san ask all of us to get out of the way?"

"I guess he did," Chiharu admitted.

"Believe me, Syaoran knows what he's doing," Eriol said, trying to comfort the others, "Besides, this isn't the first time he has gone head to head with Touya and Cerberus."

"'Touya'?" Yamazaki mused, "Isn't that the name of Sakura-chan's brother?"

"Indeed," Eriol nodded, "I believe Touya and Cerberus are here to make sure that Li-san doesn't lay a hand on Sakura-san."

"I know Touya-san is protective of Sakura-chan," Naoko said, "But isn't a bit extreme to dress up like a soldier and barge in here riding a _winged lion_?!"

"It's not extreme according to Touya-san," Eriol said cheerfully, "But be quiet; Touya and Syaoran are going to talk. You can all ask questions later."

***

Back with Touya, Kero, and Syaoran

"Well, brat, you know why I'm here," Touya snarled, looking down at Syaoran.

"Of course," Syaoran snorted, "And it's not going to work! I'm here to have a good time at a party with Sakura-chan, and you can't stop me!"

"'Sakura-chan'?" Kero growled, "Since when did you start calling her Sakura-chan?!"

"None of your business, stuffed animal!" Syaoran sneered.

"Don't call me that!" Kero roared. Everyone behind the couch (except for Eriol) cringed.

"It's time, gaki, to get tranquilized!!!!" Touya roared, pointing his gun at Syaoran. He fired a couple of darts, but Syaoran dodged them.

"You're aim is pitiful, Touya!" Syaoran jeered. Without further ado, Syaoran summoned up his sword, and crouched into a fighting position. Drawing out a couple of ward papers, Syaoran threw a couple at his opponents. 

"Lightning!" Syaoran yelled, trying to shock Touya and Kero. The two were able to avoid most of the lightning, but a part of it brushed them. But the two recovered swiftly.

"Is that the best you've got, gaki?" Kero sneered. Then Kero opened his mouth and launched a couple of fireballs strait at Syaoran. The Chinese boy swore and dove out of the way, but not before his arm got singed. Syaoran yelped and clutched his arm. 

"We've go you now, gaki!!!" Touya cried as he moved in to finish off Syaoran.

***

Back with Ruby Moon/Naraku

"There's Tomoyo-chan's house!" Ruby Moon cried happily, "Touya-kun must be in that room!" The crazed Moon Guardian flew towards the room with the broken window.

"Here I come, Touya-kun!!!!!"

***

Back inside the room

"We've got to help Li-kun!" Rika cried when she and the others saw that he was in trouble.

"Don't worry, Rika-san," Eriol soothed, "Help is on the way."

"TOUYA-KUN!!!!!!" a voice outside cried. A certain pink-haired fairy flew threw the broken window, and then hugged Touya with such a force that he was knocked off Kero's back. 

"Oh, Touya-kun!" Ruby Moon cried, hugging Touya harder and harder, "I've missed you _SO_ much!!!!!!!!!!"

"ACK!!!" Touya gasped as Ruby Moon squeezed even harder.

***

Back with Suppi and Yue/Yukito

"There's Tomoyo-san's house!" Spinel cried, "But why does she have a broken window over there?"

"You don't think that Ruby Moon already crashed the party?" Yue asked, glancing at the other Guardian. Both Spinel and Yue paled.

"RUBY MOON!!!!" they both yelled, flying towards the broken window.

***

Back inside the room

"What's a fairy doing in here?" Yamazaki asked.

"Questions later, remember?" Eriol scolded. 

"No, questions now!!!!" Chiharu demanded, "What exactly is going on here?! Li-kun gets attacked by Sakura-chan's brother who is riding a winged lion, and he acts like this is an ordinary thing!!! Not only that, he pulls a sword out of thin air, throws lightning at Touya-san and the lion, and then dodges fireballs that the lion hurls at him! To top it all off, a fairy comes out of nowhere and starts hugging Touya-san!!! This is impossible!!!" 

"Of course it's possible, Chiharu-san; it's magic," Eriol chuckled, "But hush now, Yue and Spinel are going to make their appearance soon."

"Who are Yue and Spinel?" Yamazaki asked. Suddenly, Yue and Spinel flew into the room.

"Them," Eriol said calmly, pointing to the two newcomers. The others with him gawked. 

Author-chan's notes: Oh my! It looks like the non-magical people have just found out a few things. They seem to be handling it well.


	6. Fight!!!

Author-chan's notes: Here's chapter six! Enjoy!

*Disclaimer- *Holds up a CCS manga* Does this say Author-chan on it? No, it says Clamp. I wish it said Author-chan, but it says Clamp, so that means I don't own CCS.

Parties and Bets: Special Edition

(Chapter Six: Fight!!!)

Still inside the room

Yue and Spinel burst into the room, ready to drag out Ruby Moon before she got into too much trouble. However, there was more trouble then they thought…

"To-ya?" Yue blinked when he saw who Ruby Moon was clutching, "What are you doing here? I thought you went home!"

"C-choking!!!" Touya gasped.

"Don't worry, partner, I'll get another tranquilizer dart!" Kero yelled as he went to get one.

"Oh no you don't, Cerberus!" Ruby Moon cried. She finally let go of a half unconscious Touya and then she summoned up some ice crystals and fired them at Kero.

"ACK!" Kero yelped as the ice crystals barely missed him. 

"Muhahahahahahaha!!!" Ruby Moon crowed as she fired more ice crystals, "Take that, you stuffed animal!" Kero dodged the ice crystals once more, making the ice crystals hit a new target; Spinel. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Suppi roared. Everyone covered their ears, "That's it, Ruby Moon! This is war!!!" Then he launched his laser beam strait at Ruby Moon, but she placed up a shield that caused the attack to deflect strait at Yue! The beam hit Yue strait in the chest causing him to slam into the wall.

"Opps!" Ruby Moon and Suppi said. Yue picked himself up and glared at Eriol's Guardians.

"How dare you!" Yue said icily, "I am Yue, the Judge, and now I pass Judgement on you!" Yue then summoned up an ice storm (AN: not just ice crystals, folks, an ice _storm_) and hurled it at Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. 

"Eep!" the two Guardians squeaked. Luckily Ruby Moon was able to save herself by setting up another shield, while Spinel Sun was able to destroy most of Yue's ice with is fire-breath. Kero then joined the fray and it became a four-way battle between all the Guardians. 

"Well, gaki," Touya said, glaring at Syaoran, "That just leaves you and me. Man versus brat!"

"Bring it on!" Syaoran snarled, twirling his sword and moving into a fighting position. Touya also assumed a fighting position similar to Syaoran's (AN: But without the sword, obviously).

"Lightning!" Syaoran cried, throwing a couple of ward papers.

"Spirit Shield!" Touya yelled, defending himself. A dark blue dome surrounded Touya that absorbed Syaoran's attack. 

"Not bad," Syaoran admitted, admiring the Shield, "But it can't withstand my next attack! Water, Lightning!" Since Syaoran's Water attack conducted the electricity of his Lightning, it was powerful enough to shatter Touya's Shield.

"Impressive, gaki," Touya sneered, "But you forget that I can attack too! Spirit Sphere!" Touya hurled a ball of magical energy at Syaoran. The Chinese boy avoided the Spirit Sphere right on time. Touya's attack instead hit the wall of the room. Syaoran couldn't help by sigh in relief that the wall had gained a new crater instead of him. 

"Scared, gaki?" Touya asked, sneering.

"Hell no!" Syaoran shouted back, getting back into his fighting position.

***

Behind the couch with Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Eriol

"We're gonna die!!!" Yamazaki wailed as magical attacks whizzed through the air.

"This is just like a book I read once!" Naoko gasped, watching the battles.

"This has got to be a dream," Chiharu muttered to herself.

"This looks like World War Three!!!" Rika cried.

"This is wonderful!" Eriol said, pretending to wipe away a tear, "Look at them! They're just like loving siblings!" Yue aimed an arrow of light at Suppi, while Kero hit Ruby Moon with his paw. Then Ruby Moon (from the ground) pulled Suppi's tail. Suppi was aiming his laser beam at Kero. Suppi was thrown off balance by Ruby Moon, and accidentally shot his laser beam at Yue. Then Yue's arrow hit Kero instead of Suppi. And the Guardians continued to fight.

"'Loving siblings'?" Chiharu choked, "Are you're glasses broken or something, Eriol-kun? They're trying to kill each other!!!!"

"Don't ordinary siblings do the same thing on occasion?" Eriol asked. 

"Point taken," Chiharu sighed. 

***

Back to the fights

"Eat my laser, Cerberus!" Suppi roared.

"You first, Suppi-chan!" Kero roared back. The two Sun Guardians shot their fire attacks at each other, ending in a stalemate.

"You'll never have my precious Touya-kun, Yue!!!" Ruby Moon yelled, blasting away with her ice crystals.

"Is that the best you can do?" Yue asked coolly as he blocked her attack with a shield.

"GRRR!!!!" Ruby Moon growled. 

"Prepare to meet my barbed wire, gaki!!! Muhahahahahahaha!!!" Touya cried, using the barbed wire as a whip. Syaoran blocked with his sword, causing the barbed wire to wrap around the blade. 

"Lightning!!!" Syaoran cried. His attack traveled along the barbed wire, frying Touya.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Touya yelled. Syaoran smirked.

"Burn!!! All of you, BURN!!!!!!!" Kero yelled insanely as he fired fireballs at random. Everyone ducked.

"EEP!!!" Ruby Moon squeaked. When Kero stopped firing, Ruby Moon looked at her hair. They had crinkled at the ends from the heat of Kero's attack. Needless to say, Ruby Moon was pissed.

"DIE, CERBERUS!!!!!" Ruby Moon yelled, summoning up her bow and arrows and firing them at Kero, "You ruined my beautiful hair!!!"

***

Back with Sakura and Tomoyo in the Kitchen

****

*CRASH!!!* *BANG!!!* *THUD!!!* 

"What on earth is all that noise?" Sakura asked. She and Tomoyo had gotten the cake and had also prepared tea, when the noise started. 

"Who knows?" Tomoyo shrugged, "Maybe we should find out."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed.

"Maybe you should summon your staff, just in case," Tomoyo suggested. 

"Good idea, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura grinned as she pulled out her Star pendant.

"O Key that hides the powers of the stars,

Reveal thy true form before me!  
Thus I, Sakura, by our contract,  
Commands you to,  
RELEASE!!!"

Twirling her staff, Sakura ran towards the room where all the noise was. Tomoyo followed her, carrying the tray with the cake and tea.

***

Back inside the room

"DESTROY!!! DESTROY!!!!" Suppi yelled, firing his laser beam.

"EEK!!!" Ruby Moon squealed as she ducked to avoid Suppi's attacks.

"DIE, GAKI, DIE!!!" Touya yelled as he fired more magical attacks at Syaoran.

"YOU FIRST!!!" Syaoran yelled back, throwing Lightning.

"SUPPI-CHAN!!!!" Ruby Moon yelled, as she tackled Spinel.

"Ow!" Suppi cried as Ruby Moon hit him.

"DOG PILE!!!" Kero yelled, as he slammed onto Ruby Moon.

"GET OFF!!!" Suppi roared poking his head out from the bottom of the pile, "You two weigh more than full grown elephants!" 

"Hey, Yue," Kero called to the Judge of the Clow Cards, who was floating in the air above the other Guardians, "Wanna join us?"

"You are all acting like children," Yue said coldly, glaring down at his fellow Guardians, "We are supposed to be creatures of magic, not unruly preschoolers."

"Whatever, ice angel," Kero said, rolling his eyes. Then, the Guardian Beast of the Clow Book noticed that the end of Yue's long white hair was right in front of his nose. Seizing his chance, Kero grabbed the end of Yue's hair in his mouth.

"What on earth are you doing, Cerberus?" Yue asked, raising an eyebrow. Kero didn't answer, but he did grin evilly. Yanking hard on Yue's hair, Kero smiled as he watched what happened next. Yue was thrown off balance, causing him to stumble in the air, and then fall to the ground, right on top of Suppi's head!

"Ow…" Suppi moaned.

***

Back behind the couch with Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Eriol

"When is all of this going to end?!" Chiharu wailed. Eriol checked his watch.

"It should end pretty soon," Eriol answered after he consulted his watch.

"Huh?" the others blinked. Suddenly the door opened, and Sakura and Tomoyo stepped inside.

"What is going on?!" Sakura cried when she saw all the fighting. Everything froze.

"I told you it would end soon," Eriol whispered smugly to Chiharu.

Author-chan's notes: And there you have it, chapter six. I hope you liked it! Find out what's going to happen next in chapter seven. Don't forget to review!!!! 


End file.
